Makki Week 2019
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: A series of fluffy fanfictions featuring my favorite pairing from Camp Camp, Max and Nikki, also known as Makki. Enjoy.
1. Day 1: Food

Food

"MAX!" Nikki called out, with grocery bags in her hand. Max was startled by this enough to jump and fall backwards.

"Dammit Nikki! How many times have I told you not to surprise me like that!?" Max asked with an annoyed tone to match his expression as Nikki was smiling at him.

"Don't worry about that Max, because I have something to give you. Gwen took me shopping with her at the grocery store near camp, and she let me pick out a few things I want," Nikki explained, putting one bag down and opening it, revealing some ramen noodle cups. "And I heard that you liked these things, and since there weren't any at camp, I thought I'd get you some," Nikki continued, handing the bad to Max. Max took the bag and saw that there were several chicken flavored ramen cups inside the bag.

"Damn, I've been dying for one of these things! Thanks Nikki," Max thanked, putting the bag off to the side before Nikki scooted closer to him.

"So…how do you thank your cutie of a girlfriend who brought you your favorite food?" Nikki asked with a smirk, and her right cheek facing Max. A small smile formed on Max's face before he rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek.


	2. Day 2: Pets

Pets

"Come on Max, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way."

"You know I'll just keep going on like this Max," Nikki said, holding a small white kitten in her arms. Max sighed with his hand placed over his face.

"Where the hell did you even find that thing?" Max asked, eyeing the cat like it would pop out of Nikki's arms at any moment and claw his face off.

"First of all, it's a she and I named her Snowflake. Second, she was just left in this box a block over there, and I wanted to give her a home," Nikki explained, holding Snowflake closer to Max's face.

"…and you'll take care of it?" Max asked.

"Yes, I will take care of HER," Nikki responded, hugging Snowflake tighter and closer to her body. Max looked at the pleasing eyes of both Nikki and Snowflake for a moment before letting out a drawn out sigh.

"Alright. If you promise to take care of i…her, then you can keep the cat," Max decided before he was surprised with a kiss on the cheek by his girlfriend.

"Thank you Max! I promise I'll take care of her as if she were our own daughter!" Nikki said, leaving with Snowflake to prepare her new living arrangements. Max looked at Nikki and couldn't help but smile at the determination and responsibility in Nikki's eyes. It reminded him of their days back at camp, and what made him fall in love with her all those years ago.

**Yes, they are older in this fanfiction. I would say about...college age. **


	3. Day 3: Flowers

Flowers

Max was walking around the camp, thinking of a way to get his DVD back from David, who had confiscated the DVD from him for a reason he couldn't begin to think of. Max was walking towards his tent, when he saw Nikki and Nerris by their tent, talking. As Max was heading to his tent, he heard something very interesting from their talk.

"So Nikki, what's your favorite flower?" Nerris asked.

"Hmm…that's an odd question to ask, especially since we were just talking about our favorite TV shows," Nikki responded, looking at Nerris with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really. I mean, you're a big fan of nature, so I assume you must have a favorite flower or something like that," Nerris explained.

"Well, if I had to pick one flower…I would have to say a hydrangea," Nikki responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just think they look so cool, especially the green ones," Nikki elaborated, causing Nerris to laugh a little. Meanwhile, Max was in his tent, taking in the information he just heard with a smirk on his face.

"Green hydrangeas, huh? I think I know just the place to get one of those. Good way to kill two birds with one stone," Max mumbled to himself before he started thinking of a new plan to get green hydrangeas for Nikki.

**This is basically the prequel I made to a Camp Camp fanfiction I made a while back called "Hydrangeas" so give that a read when you have the chance. **


	4. Day 4: Video Games

Video Games

Max and Nikki were sitting together in their college dorm room, playing a new video game called Monster Slayer. They had just finished their midterm exams, and they were dead set on not studying at all for the rest of the week to make up for the time they spent studying for their midterms the past couple of weeks.

"Dammit Nikki! You're cheating!" Max exclaimed, as he continued to viciously mash the buttons on his controller.

"Max, being better than you at video games is not cheating, it just means that you suck," Nikki countered playfully, giving Max another kiss on the lips before she killed all the monsters that Max was attempting to kill.

"It is cheating when every time I'm close to catching up with you, you give me a kiss on the lips and make me lose my focus," Max countered, pausing the game so that he could continue to talk without losing any more of a lead than he already had.

"Not my fault my amazing kisses leave you in a lovestuck trance, honey," Nikki countered again, giving Max a side arm hug. "Plus, don't pretend you don't love it when I give you a big, wet kiss". Max looked away from Nikki and blushed.

"Yeah…I guess it isn't the worst thing in the world," Max said with a soft smile on his face. That smile on his face completely evaporated when he heard Monster Slayers' music and saw that Nikki had un-paused the game and was sticking her tongue out playfully at him.

"DAMMIT NIKKI!" Max yelled out before he rushed back to the couch to get his controller.


	5. Day 5: Talents

Talent

Nikki was on center stage in Drama Camp, to audition for the talent show. Gwen and David were sitting at a table, looking up at Gwen, who had a huge cheeky smile on her face.

"Alright Nikki, do you mind telling us what you're talent is?" David asked.

"My talent is that I can scramble Max's thoughts!" Nikki exclaimed, leaving the campers, and Max himself, stumped.

"What do you mean by that, Nikki?" Gwen asked. Nikki smiled, and jumped off of the stage to find Max. When she did, Nikki gave him a long kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and when he tried to talk, nothing but gibberish came out. David and Gwen looked at each other before looking back at Nikki, who had jumped back onto the stage.

"Well…it was as advertised," David was able to utter out after recovering from the initial shock.

"Congratulations Nikki, you've been selected to participate in the talent show!" Gwen exclaimed, causing Nikki to jump up and down and cheer for herself while everyone was looking at Max, who was still suffering the effects of Nikki's kiss.


	6. Day 6: Bed Time (Free Day)

Bed Time

Max was inside his tent, sleeping soundly after the long day he had, especially with his girlfriend, Nikki, wanting him to accompany her on her latest Sasquatch hunting adventure. Max was worn out, and luckily, he passed out the second he put his head onto his pillow, and was in the middle of a dreamless sleep.

However, this was ruined when Max felt something crawling around in his bed.

"JESUS FUCK!" Max screamed involuntarily, looking down to see what had gotten into his bed. When he looked under the covers, he saw that his girlfriend, Nikki, had snuck underneath his blankets. Nikki looked up at Max and smiled at him, but rather than her normal energized smile, it was more of a timid smile with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing?" Max asked with more annoyance than he normally would given that his brain was still recovering from waking up suddenly. Nikki looked away from Max, and scratched the back of her neck.

"I…had that nightmare again," Nikki mumbled out, the fear still clearly evident in her voice. Max looked at Nikki with worry, not used to seeing his usually feisty girlfriend like this. Max sighed, and grabbed Nikki in a hug before rubbing her hair.

"OK Nikki, you can sleep with me tonight, But…what about Gwen?" Max asked, moving to his left to make room for Nikki.

"Gwen told me that she and David were having their special time tonight, and that I couldn't be there. I always wonder what they're doing when they're having their special time, but she says I'm too young to know," Nikki responded, laying down next to Max, with innocence in her eyes and her voice. Max laughed at Nikki's lack of understanding of what Gwen meant by 'special time'.

"Well, you better get some rest Nikki. Doesn't Gwen want to take you out to eat tomorrow?" Max asked, which Nikki responded by popping her head off of the pillow.

"You're right, I can't believe that I almost forgot. Goodnight Max," Nikki said, laying her head back down on the pillow, with Max smiling back at her.

"Goodnight Nikki," Max responded, laying his head down and going back to sleep, at the same time Nikki drifted off to sleep.


	7. Day 7: All of Choice

All of Choice

"What the hell does this mean?" Max asked angrily, crumpling up the slip of paper that he was reading. This paper was something that he and Nikki found out in their trek in the woods, and it appeared to be some sort of riddle. Nikki picked the note up, and opened it back up.

"Come on Max, don't give up yet Max. We've spent many days trying to find this treasure, and we can't give up because of one little riddle," Nikki responded, putting a supportive hand on Max's shoulder. Max looked down, but didn't attempt to take Nikki's hand off of him.

"First of all Nikki, we've been here for only an hour. And secondly, do you even understand this stupid riddle?" Max asked. Nikki looked at the riddle for several moments before looking back up at Max.

"OK, you got me there, but we can figure this out together. Two heads are better than one," Nikki said, with Max not being able to contain Nikki's infections optimism, causing him to grow a slight smile.

"Alright, alright. Let's keep going," Max said, before he ran into a tree with red bark after taking a few steps forward.

"Hey! It's the red tree that the map talked about!" Nikki exclaimed, walking up to the tree, trying to find any clues to the treasure. Max, meanwhile, was rubbing his nose, glaring at the tree.

"How did we not see this fucking tree that was right behind…!" Max yelled, before taking a few deep breaths and turned back to Nikki. "Nikki, did you find anything yet?" Max asked, seeing Nikki holding a golden box.

"We found the treasure! It's all ours!" Nikki cheered, dancing with the box still in her hands. When she opened the box, there were a few blue diamonds in it, and a money clip full of hundred dollar bills.

"So what the hell was the point of this stupid riddle!?" Max yelled, tearing the strip of paper out of anger. Nikki shrugged before turning her attention back to the treasure.

"Probably a red herring or something, but who cares Max? We're rich!" Nikki exclaimed, continuing to dance as Max took the tiny chest away from Nikki.

"Holy shit…I didn't even think this would be real. I thought this would be candy or something stupid like that," Max said, completely astonished at the discovery the two had made. While he was looking at their findings, he felt Nikki's lips on his cheek, giving him a well done kiss.

"See? Doesn't this prove that you should listen to me more often?" Nikki quipped, with a smirk on her face. Max looked away with his face completely covered in the glowing red of a nervous blush.

"Yeah, you're right," Max mumbled, but judging by the growing smile on Nikki's face and the bear hug that immediately followed, Max didn't mumble quietly enough, but he didn't seem to mind, if the content smile on his face was anything to go by.

**For the record, I have no idea what "All of Choice" meant, so I decided to make it a treasure hunting thing. **


End file.
